Heavenly Swords
by armorandmeteor
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring Jellal and Erza for Jerza Week on tumblr. Chapter 2 - After the dragon apocalypse, Jellal visits Erza in the hospital and makes her a promise.
1. Hope

**Hi guys! So I decided to write some oneshots for Jerza Week which starts today on tumblr. I'm not sure if I'm gonna write for every day or if I'll write them all on time... it depends on whether I have inspiraion or not, but I'll do my best! c:  
**

**For those of you who are reading my other fic - I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update and I promise I'll continue working on it as soon as Jerza Week ends, I've already written half.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

**Hope**

"_My legs won't move!"_ Erza thought desperately as she was lying on the ground, a hoard of dragons surrounding her and closing in on her. She tried so desperately to move, but was simply too injured to do so. Her leg that was crushed in her battle against Kagura finally refused to let her stand, rendering her incapable of fighting.

She should've knows this would happen, after all, she did push herself to fight Minerva, the strongest mage of the formerly strongest guild, with that same injury. Besides that, she also exhausted a lot of magic power requipping into her Nakagami armour, which she needed to release her second origin for.

"_How pathetic..." _

Attempting to fight off the dragons after all of that was suicide, and Erza knew it, she knew it right from the start. The last thing she wanted to do was die, after all, Fairy Tail mages had the responsibility to live for their friends, and yet, here she was.

She was too proud to admit to herself that she would have to skip this fight if she wanted to live, so she lied, to the other and to herself, that she would be fine.

"_I couldn't show them my vulnerable side, not even once... Even though I know acting tough isn't strength..."_ She thought, cursing her stubbornness. Why did she feel the need to lie to her friends?

With a sigh, she let her head fall to the ground, finally giving up her struggles and accepting her fate. _"So this is how it ends..."_

Suddenly, she felt a strong force of magic power heading towards her, and not a second later she saw _him_ jumping to her rescue.

With a swift motion of his hand, he effortlessly sent all of the dragons around them flying with his heavenly body magic, standing protectively above Erza's laying figure.

She couldn't suppress her blush, even in a situation like this. He was all that she needed in that moment, and there he was, instantly bringing back all the hope she had lost just seconds ago.

"Need a hand?" He asked, as if he didn't save her life just now but simply helped her out.

He offered her his hand and she accepted it with a smile.

Erza couldn't help but recall their childhood in the tower of heaven and compare it to her current situation.

* * *

"_What if they find out?" A young Erza said, shaking in her tattered clothes. "I... know what they did to the other kids that got caught..." She stammered._

"_It's all right, no need to be afraid." A male voice told her gently. _

"_J-Jellal." Erza turned to him, blushing. _

"_We are going to claim our freedom, our future, our dream." He spoke confidently. _

_With those words, Jellal filled Erza's heart with hope again as she smiled sincerely at him. He was one of the people she respected deeply, being one of the only slaves in the tower that could be so optimistic and brave, while others such as herself could only tremble in fear. _

"_Let's go, Erza." He offered his hand out to her._

"_Sure." She accepted it with a smile._

* * *

Back then, she was young, scared and unconfident.

Back then, she didn't even have her guildmates to always help her out and watch her back.

Back then, he was the only thing keeping her going in the cruel life they had lived and giving her courage and strength to move forward.

Right now, it was almost the same situation. It was only for this one time, but she got separated from her comrades, and was unable to depend on them anymore. She got scared and vulnerable, and had lost all hope... until he came.

She felt him pull her up, and she tried her best to help him by pushing herself up. He lifted her up and let go of her hand as she stumbled a bit, but quickly regained her balance, shifting all her weight on her uninjured foot.

As she cleaned the dust off of her clothes, she saw him looking sternly at her.

"Why are you fighting when you're so badly injured?" He asked her, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I'm fi-" Erza mentally slapped herself before she repeated her mistake. "I mean... My friends tried to talk me out of it, but I was too stubborn and convinced them that I was fine... I almost got myself killed..." She admitted.

Jellal gently grabbed her shoulders and looked at her in the eyes. "Don't ever do that again." He said, sternly but softly at the same time. "Don't worry, Erza. Your nakama will handle this. Trust them."

Erza was a bit surprised by Jellal's sudden strict attitude, but nodded nonetheless.

Jellal let go of her shoulders and sighed in relief.

"Now let's get you to a safe place where you can heal." He said and smiled softly at her.

"I can barely walk..." She said, once again freely showing her weak side in front of Jellal.

"I guess there's no choice then..." Jellal said as he put one hand around her shoulders and one under her knees, lifting her up.

Erza blushed fiercely as she suddenly found herself in Jellal's hands as he clutched her to his chest protectively.

She allowed herself to relax for a while as she felt safe with Jellal, and as they travelled in comfortable silence, she started feeling grateful that he was there for her again, free from his darkness and out of prison.

* * *

**So as you probably noticed, I kinda erased Millianna from the picture. I just wrote what I think would happen if she wasn't there.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated as always. Feel free to tell me if the characters are being OOC or if you spot any grammatical errors. c:**


	2. Promise

**Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts. I know I'm kinda late and that I skipped a few prompts, I actually tried writing something for freedom but wasn't really pleased with how anything I wrote turned out orz.**

**Also I think that all the chapters will be related to one another, but I'll write only 1 or 2 more.**

**maya - I agree that Jellal and Millianna need to settle things between them, but I still wish she wasn't there because I was hungry for a Jerza moment. xD**

**Guest - Here you go~ I hope you like it. c:**

* * *

**Promise**

It has been one day since Jellal saved Erza from the dragons that surrounded her on July 7th, when she lied hopelessly on the ground with no magic power and a broken foot. He had taken her into his arms and used his meteor to quickly leave her in a hospital outside of Crocus. Naturally, Jellal returned to the battlefield after that, doing everything he can to help fight off the dragons and save as many lives as possible.

Erza lied awake almost the whole night that day. She couldn't sleep. It was simply impossible for her to sleep while her comrades were fighting and risking their lives that very moment. It couldn't be helped though, and she knew it. With the condition she was in, she would just get in everyone's way and eventually get herself killed.

Somehow, amidst all her worries, she did manage to fall asleep for a short period of time. Her rest didn't last long though, considering the sun came out just a couple of hours later, waking her from her slumber with its rays.

Erza's eyes twitched and she slowly started to open them. She could feel slight pressure on her left hand, and turned her head to see what it was.

It was him.

He was sitting on a chair beside her bed and holding her hand, his head buried in his other arm lying face-down on the bed. His head was a bit messy and his clothes tattered, but she didn't spot any major injuries from what she could see.

She didn't want to wake him, but she desperately wanted to know if they defeated the dragons and if all of her friends were alright.

Lifting herself up in a sitting position, she shook his shoulder urgently with her free arm. "Jellal! Wake up!" She yelled.

Jellal groaned as he lifted his head up slowly with his eyes half open. "Erza…" He spoke, his voice drowsy.

"What happened?" She urged him, shaking his shoulder once again.

He blinked a few times before seemingly returning to his senses. "Humans claimed victory over the dragons. All of your friends are alive, most of them heavily injured, but it's nothing threatening." He told her with a reassuring smile.

Erza's face lit up at the news as she felt like a giant weight has been lifted off of her heart. "That's wonderful!" She exclaimed, tears of relief and happiness threatening to come out as Jellal's smile only widened at seeing her reaction.

Suddenly his eyes began travelling downwards and he slightly winced, blushing at something. Erza looked down to see what it was and discovered that his hand was still in hers.

He awkwardly pulled it back, his blush going even deeper.

"S-so what are you doing here so early? Did you only come to inform me about what happened?" She asked and looked away from him, flushed.

"I came here to make sure you were alright." He told her softly.

Erza couldn't help but sigh, but smiled at the gesture nonetheless. "I'm fine, Jellal."

"But those injuries-"

"They'll heal eventually. Don't worry over such small things."

"How can I not? When it's my fault you got them in the first place." He said remorsefully.

"_Oh." _Erza realized. _"He knows."_

"How do you…"

"I ran into Millianna on the battlefield and she told me everything." Jellal said, lowering his head. "Erza, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was worried about how you would react." Erza replied, also lowering her head and gripping her bed sheets. "I thought you would offer Kagura your life in order for her to get revenge."

"I did…" Jellal admitted as Erza looked at him in shock. "But she didn't want to go through with it because I saved them from the dragons… and because of what you said…" He explained, shadows hiding his eyes. "Erza, why did you defend me? I didn't want that…"

"I was just telling the truth." She whispered, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Jellal's eyes widened at her statement. "Erza…" He said softly. "How was Simon's death your fault?"

"You were brainwashed, it's more my fault then yours." She cried, tears now freely streaming down her face.

"Erza… don't." He pleaded while rising from the chair and sitting on the bed next to her. Putting a hand over her waist, he pulled her to his chest and wiped her tears away with his other hand. "Please don't blame yourself for something I did."

But Erza only continued releasing the guilt she felt from her shoulders. "It was because I was weak! You had to save me when I was tortured back at the tower, which is why you got brainwashed in the first place… and then Simon had to save me and lose his life in the process… but I couldn't save neither of you!" She said through sobs.

"You did! You did save me… I wouldn't be alive right now if it wasn't for you…" He said while pulling her closer.

"It's too late now. You're alive but you're not free, you're not happy…" She muttered, trembling a bit.

"Don't worry about me. That's just what I deserve, Erza… " He said, gently removing a strand of her hair from her face. "It wasn't your responsibility to save anyone, so don't blame yourself."

Calming down a bit, she lifted her head up to look at Jellal in the eyes. His face was just a few centimeters away from hers, and she blushed because of their sudden proximity.

"Jellal…" She whispered while gently stroking his face.

"Erza, you look tired. You should rest." He told her softly, as if he was trying to get out of the situation they were in.

However Erza simply ignored his statement and began leaning closer to him, her lips parted. Suddenly, she felt like her whole body was heavy and could barely keep her eyes open. Right before she could reach Jellal's lips, her head collapsed on his shoulder from the sudden sleepiness she felt.

"You're a coward." She commented sleepishly, figuring that Jellal had used a sleep spell on her to avoid the kiss. Considering the fact that she was already quite sleepy, the magic worked on her instantly.

"Sorry." Was the only thing he said as he caressed her lying figure on his chest.

Erza sighed. "Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Be here when I wake up." She barely managed to utter, her face buried in his chest.

"I promise." He assured her, and with that, she fell asleep.


End file.
